


Fall Into Your Blue

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Fall Into Your Blue

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[30 kisses](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/30%20kisses), [3x4](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/3x4), [angst](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/angst), [ficlet](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [pg](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/pg)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(ficlet) (30 kisses) (gw) Fall Into Your Blue (3x4, angst, deathfic)**   
_   
theme:#15 - perfect blue  
 **rating/warnings:** R - heavy angst, **deathfic.** If you love Trowa/Quatre, this fic may make you sad.

 _"Sometimes," Trowa said, "I think I could fall into your eyes and be surrounded by blue."_

 _Quatre chuckled softly, smiling, curling up tighter against Trowa's side. "I love it when you get poetic after sex."_

 _"Sex that good deserves a little poetry." Trowa's finger curled under Quatre's chin, and Quatre moved with it, slid up until he was lying on Trowa's chest, looking into Trowa's eyes. Trowa's hand moved, his thumb tracing Quatre's cheekbone, just under his eye. "It would be nice, I think," Trowa said. "It would be nice, falling into your blue."_

Quatre watched while Trowa slept; watched the way his chest moved as his lungs worked and listened to the air leaving his mouth. He listened to the beeping of the machine that monitored Trowa's heartbeat, slow and measured. Sometimes he would turn his gaze away from Trowa to the little screen of that machine and watch the green light-line move with Trowa's pulse - up and then down - jagged triangles with too many points. Quatre watched the little green line and remembered all the things that Trowa had forgotten.

He remembered Corsica, and seeing Trowa's face for the first time. He remembered the taste of Trowa's kisses when they were still new to him, and the way Trowa's arms had felt around him when they were still young and strong. He remembered the moment when he'd realized that Trowa was deteriorating, when Trowa had looked him right in the eye and not known who he was.

 _"You're not Quatre - Quatre's young, like me!"_

 _"Trowa, we're not young anymore..."_

 _"You're lying to me! You're trying to trick me!"_

 _Quatre took Trowa's arm and led him - firmly, with a gentle touch - to the mirror in the hallway, and when Trowa saw the old man in his reflection, tears began to roll down his cheeks._

Quatre rested his hand over Trowa's - wrinkled hands and bony fingers, but in his mind's eye they were as they had always been, and when Trowa stirred Quatre's hand closed around Trowa's, trying to reassure. He never knew anymore what Trowa would be like when he was awake; whether he'd be lucid or paranoid, whether he'd be his Trowa or the stranger who kept insisting he had no name. His Trowa had been slipping away for so long, sometimes Quatre was afraid he'd never see him again.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice was scratchy, not-quite-right, but still he sounded like he might be himself.

"Right here," Quatre replied softly, squeezing Trowa's hand. He got to his feet and brushed his fingertips through Trowa's grey hair-strands, and without waiting for Trowa to ask, sat beside him on the bed.

Quatre pulled their clasped hands into his lap, and Trowa whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the last five years or so. I tried so hard to keep my memories of you, and they just...they just wouldn't stay put."

Quatre smiled and said, "It's alright, love - it's not your fault. Five years isn't anything, really; compared to the forty wonderful years that came before." But as he said it he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Trowa reached up and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

Quatre didn't ask what for this time.

"Kiss me," Trowa said. "Kiss me with your eyes open, so I can fall into your blue."

Quatre swallowed, hands shaking, throat shaking - he swallowed as he leaned down, and with a hand on Trowa's cheek, he said, "I'll be along shortly, I promise."

Trowa smiled and said, "Don't rush on my account."

"I don't..." Quatre swallowed another breath. "I don't want to keep you waiting."

"I don't mind waiting for you." Trowa's smile faded a little. "I never minded waiting for you."

It suddenly seemed very urgent to tell Trowa he loved him, so Quatre did, and when Trowa said "I love you, too," Quatre kissed him. Quatre kissed Trowa with his eyes wide open, and he didn't close them until he felt Trowa's last breath, warm against his lips.  



End file.
